Angel Heart
by aishiteru ayu
Summary: [AU, Kai x Rei] Kai has a chance meeting with Rei when Rei was most vulnerable. Rei fights to get out of his father's clutches, and finds what he truly wants.
1. angel heart 1

another new ficcie^^ this is adapted from spazkit's sanctuary.. so if the storyline sounds really familiar.. you know where it comes from.. hmm. actually it's quite different i guess.. but in time to come.. it'll really be very similar.. but with a twist.. there's gonna be a nasty surprise.  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
Rei lunged forward to attack, almost hitting his rival, when he felt a very sharp pain in his abdomen. The enemy had stabbed him with a knife.   
  
"That's not fair!" Rei choked blood out, staring at the knife, as weapons are not allowed.   
"Well.. I can't let you win." His ememy mocked, looking at Rei triumphantly, with an evil twinkle in his eyes.   
  
Rei collapsed in pain, holding his stomach and lots of blood was flowing out. There were cheers all around him, and some booing (is there such a word??). Rei just felt lots of hatred. He wanted to die, the pain was so unbearable. He became dizzy, everything in a vertigo.  
  
He picked himself slowly, he staggered away from the crowd. He fell again and again, each time trying his best to get up though the pain shot through him so excruciatingly each time.   
  
He finally reached his doorstep, and fell a final time. It was simply to much for him to take. The door opened. To hell.   
  
Rei was dragged up the stairs and brought to his room. A very messy and dusty one. He was roughly slammed against the wall and left there. "I'll deal with you later." His father said in a threatening voice.   
  
Rei slumped on the floor, feeling so helpless. He started to cry. A family curse. He killed his mother at childbirth, he was brought up to believe. . Which left this deep hatred in his father towards him. He was often abused, kicked, punched, despised. He looked down. Blood was flowing freely, and he could taste iron in his mouth which made him want to puke. Worn out, he soon fell asleep.   
  
---  
  
He got rudely woken up by a sharp searing pain. His father whipped him with a belt. Again and again. Rei held back his tears, it happened to him so often he was quite used to it, but the emotional scar was engraved even deeper in his heart.  
  
"You lost. Didn't you?" His father spoke in an angry tone.   
Sob.  
He stooped down and grabbed Rei's chin to make Rei face him. "You lost, didn't you?" He got louder. He reeked of beer.  
Sob.  
  
"FINE. IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT." Rei's father released his hand, and gave Rei a tight slap across his flawless face. And started whipping him again, the belt buckle hitting him, he was on the verge of passing out. Especially when the belt came down on his wound, making him bleed even more, and making him choke.   
  
After a while, his father decided to stop. He picked Rei up, dragged him down the stairs and threw him out of the house, on the pavement. "Your punishment."  
  
Rei soon fell unconcious from the pain.   
  
---  
  
Kai stretched himself. It was a long day from work. It was time for him to go home. He cleared his desk, and sorted out the paper work. He kept his medical apparatus and stood up to leave.   
  
Kai drove home leisurely. He took time to watch the scenery around him, enjoying the breeze that blew in from the open window. Until something caught his eyes. He stopped his car, and rushed out. A person was lying in a pool of blood.   
  
Kai gasped. In the past one year of his career he had not come across an injury this bad. There were many scars across the person's limbs, and he saw the tear in the person's shirt. Where all the blood was flowing out from. "omigod.." Kai whispered.  
  
He rushed back to his car, opened the boot and took out a roll of bandage and lots of gauze. He quickly returned to the injured person.   
  
He carefully took off the person's bloodied shirt. The wound looked really deep and painful. Kai squirmed a little. But he knew it was his duty so he used some gauze to clean the wound. After he cleaned the wound he bandaged the person's abdomen.   
  
He gently carried the person up. _He's so light.. does he even have enough to eat?_ He felt a twinge in his heart, _how can anyone be so abusive?_ He opened the car door, and lay the person on the backseat. The person looked so lifeless. _But he's so beautiful and angelic .._   
  
Kai quickly entered the car, and stole a glance at the back. _Hang on, please..._   
  
He reversed, and started speeding towards the hospital.   
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
yay! the first chapter is done! i finished it in 1 and a half hours. wow. pretty fast.. cuz i always take around 5 days for a chapter.   
  
Hoped yall enjoyed it. and please review k? *puppy dog eyes* the more i get the more i would want to continue it. if no one reviews i won't continue.. cuz it means no one's reading it-_-   
  
well. that's all. *grins* review review review!!! i'll be eternally grateful~  
  
-aishiteru- 


	2. angel heart 2

thanks icerin's guardian (sorrie fer troubling you that time), devilburns, game-kid17, keisan, android, stormdriger, vikki-bloom, huh (you heard of mi? im like so unknown-_-), angel yame, cutiecherry, sugar goddess, shortsnout, kuramaswildfire, chinky neko & deejay (i never expected you to review).  
And to you ...!!!!! *glomps* mie cca's air rifle.. it sucks. wushu's so cool! but mie school doesn't have it.. do you know any pearlene from netball (sec 2)? she's mie friend's sis.. or valerie phua (sec 3), she's from mie primary school. and can you join h t t p : / / g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / B e y b l a d e Y a o i S h r i n e / _ w h a t s n e w . m s n w please? ive gotta make it like that or it won't appear-_- (stormdriger you wouldn't mind mi promoting it?) it's really nice^^   
and to elbereth, it can never be original.. as this is an adaptation anyway. im never original.. that's why mie writing sucks.  
  
i almost forgot to add. fer those who were wondering why kai doesn't recognise rei.. this is an AU where it's totally not related to beyblade and kai's a doctor and rei's a boy and their paths just happen to meet this way. right now they're still total strangers.  
  


* * * * * 

  
  
_Damn.. be quick.._ Kai was impatient. The road was totally deserted, yet he still got to stop as the traffic light was red. He heard a moan coming from the backseat, and growled. _Fine._ He stomped his foot on the accelerator pedal, and sped past the red light. He saw a flash. He was caught on camera. This was the last straw for Kai. He pressed on the pedal as hard as he could, heck about the speed limit.  
  
He finally reached the hospital, and sped straight into the A&E unit. (a/n: i dunno how does A&E look like!! so i'll just imagine it.. are there nurses stationed there or what?)  
  
He stopped the car, and quickly got out. The nurses in the unit were surprised to see Kai. They went over to him, and saw Kai pull Rei out of the car. One nurse gasped. It was a bloody mess.   
  
Kai got impatient. "STOP STANDING THERE!! GET THE STRETCHER!" he screamed.   
  
The nurses heeded and Rei was wheeled away. Kai let out a sigh of relief. He looked down. His shirt was stained with blood, and so were his hands. He went to the restroom to clean himself.   
  
After that he ran to the ward Rei was wheeled into. The nurses did not let him in as he was not from the A&E department. So he got fed up and sat outside the room. He got even more impatient, and started pacing up and down, growling every now and then.  
  
A nurse came out of the ward.  
  
"How is the boy?" Kai asked worriedly.   
  
"He seems to have been badly beaten up, and has a stab wound. He needs blood," she replied, "they are testing to determine his blood group now."  
  
"How long would it take?"  
  
"Around 10 minutes."  
  
Kai decided to go to the hospital cafe to get a quick bite. He looked at his watch, it was already 8pm, way past his dinner time and he was hungry.  
  
He went back, but the nurses said that they were still not done with the boy. _Why am i here.. it's a waste of my time. But somehow i don't want to go home until i know he's out of danger._ Kai sighed.   
  
After a few minutes, a doctor came out of the ward.   
  
The doctor looked at Kai. "He's O positive (1). But we don't have any O positive blood left. It's too rare." The doctor looked down, "I don't know what to do.." he started walking away.   
  
Kai stared at his retreating form. He suddenly realized something. He grabbed the doctor's arm.   
  
"I'm O positive. I'll donate."   
  


* * * * * 

  
  
(1) okay. ive given rei o positive fer a reason. it's a rare blood type which only 6% of the population has.. so it's the hardest to find a recipient as they can't take o negative which forms 38% of the total population. and im o positive!! *lol*  
  
well.. i know absolutely NOTHING about hospitals so i think ive probably made a big mess..  
i want a total of at least 35 reviews.. that means 18 fer this chapter.. just one more than the previous.. please??? or else i won't continue. please.. im desperate, don't be so evil to mi! and im sorry that this is a really short chapter.  
  
sheesh.. dammit. review! 


	3. angel heart 3

sorrie fer the extremely long wait. mie exams were just over 4 days ago but now im free! yay! and to anime sky goddess.. im really sorrie k?   
some info : ages of kai and rei. i think i'll make kai 22 and rei 16.   
i actually intended to update this fic once in two months i.e. on 17 august but didn't get the chance to, i.e. mie brain was too lazy and i have this huge writer's block. i still have it, but ive gotta force it to go away. which im trying to do now.   
anyway thanks to all who reviewed. ive got a bad day (really bad) and im not in the mood to write out long speeches to all of you. but im really grateful anyway.   
  
This chapter is beta-ed by DJ. she's mie official beta now. she's not part of ff.net, she's mie former classmate and now is in the next class.   
  


*.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.*

  
  
Kai walked into the blood donating room (a/n: is that how you call it?). there were a few armchairs around and it looked sort of scary. Kai has never donated blood before because he has a phobia of syringes. He sat down on one of the chairs and a nurse attended to him.  
  
There was a table full of instruments beside the armchair. The nurse took a swab of cotton, put some alcohol on it and wiped Kai's left arm, on the inside of his elbow. She took a syringe and quickly injected Kai with it.   
  
"It's the anaesthetic. We'll wait for a minute before we draw your blood." (a/n : seriously this is nonsense, i dunno what actually goes on during an actual procedure, but i do know they give some sort of anaesthetic first and i guess this'll do)  
  
Kai tensed up. That jab hurt quite a bit. And it's not even the real thing. At that point of time, he didn't even know if he was doing the right thing. He had always refused to donate blood due to those evil syringes, but now he's suddenly doing it. And for a total stranger. _ He better be very thankful. or else. _ "Okay. Here we go."  
  
Kai stared hard at the needle the nurse was holding. It was connected to a clear bag. Kai felt a huge lump in the throat as the nurse slowly inserted the needle into his arm.   
  
Kai clenched his teeth. It really hurt. He shut his eyes, trying to stop his tears from coming out.   
  
The nurse then handed him a small squeezable ball. "Squeeze it. It'll help the blood flow out faster. " (a/n : idea from mie biology textbook) Kai followed her instructions.   
  
He turned slightly. He saw blood slowly entering the bag. Blood. _A life._  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the nurse removed the needle from his arm. There was a bruise on the spot the needle used to be. She put another swab of cotton on the wound and pasted a bandage on it.   
  
Kai let out a sigh of relief. _It's over. I'm never gonna go through it again._ The nurse cleaned up the place and took the bag of blood and exited the room.   
  
"Thanks. You helped save a life." She said before she stepped out of the room.   
  


* * * * * 

  
  
Kai got up. He felt weak and tired. (a/n : it was the way i felt after the doctor drew some of mie blood fer a blood test. It's true.) He got out of the room and walked down the corridor. He came to the room the injured boy was. There was a part of the window not covered by blinds. Kai peeped in.   
  
The nurses in the room were connecting a bag of blood to a drip which was inserted into the boy's arm. _My blood._  
  
The blood slowly dripped into the patient. There was a moniter beside the patient's bed showing his heartbeat. It was slowly returning to normal. Kai smiled. Probably it was all worth it.   
  
As he was looking into the room, the door opened. A doctor with blond hair came out.   
  
"Hey, Kai. The nurses said that it was you who donated the blood." He said brightly.   
  
"Hi Max." Kai greeted him tiredly.  
  
"I guess you're tired then. Come, I'll treat you for supper." Dr. Max said with that huge smile. (a/n : dr max sounds a lil strange to mi though *lol*)  
  
He took Kai's arm and dragged him all the way out of the hospital and to his car.  
  
Kai was way too tired to resist. He fell asleep as Max drove. Max looked at Kai. _ Good job, Kai. _  
  
Kai woke up when he felt Max tap his shoulder. They had reached a cafe.   
  


* * * * * 

  
  
"So, you found him by the roadside?"  
  
"Yep. Was in a bloody mess. " Kai nodded. A picture of that boy flashed in his mind. "I wonder how can anyone be so cruel."  
  
Max looked closely at Kai. His hair was rather messy, and he had dark eyebags. And his clothes were still were a little stained with blood. He let out a small laugh.   
  
"Hmm..?" Kai slited his eyes slightly.   
  
"I never thought you'll go this far for anyone, Kai." Max replied.   
  
"Really? I proved you wrong, then." Kai smiled inwardly. _I never thought so too. _   
  
"I guess." 

* * * * * 

  
  
Max then drove Kai home. Kai thanked him.   
  
"I'll pick you at 7.30am tomorrow?"  
  
Kai nodded.   
  
"See you then! Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
_ I wonder where he gets all his energy from? He doesn't even seem a least bit tired. Well. _ Kai pondered.   
  


*.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.* .*. *.*

  
  
sorrie fer making kai seem a lil girly during the donation. well, ive gotta be realistic right? and it also gives kai a softer side.   
  
p.s. can anyone go see mie blog pls? it's at aishiteru-.diaryland.com and pls go sign the guestlog there. cuz it's still empty and no one seems to want to sign it. i wanna cry :( and i just changed the blog layout 3 days ago. (i make mie own layouts!)   
  
anyone reading this right now go download this song 'evolution' by ayumi hamasaki. im listening to it right now and it's simply great. *lol* i love to promote mie favourite songs.   
  
do mi a favour and review please? omg. just received mie results of mie mensa's raven IQ test. i got 172!! *jumps fer joy*  
  
love ~aishiteru~ 


	4. angel heart 4

uhhhhhh.. im so sorry everyone. i take a long time to update and i know that!!! *lol* but im just back recently from my one month trip to taiwan so during that period i didn't have the time at all. 

thanks to everyone who reviewed (aznwhitetigergirl, life sucks, get used to it (what a long nick), CAt, i luv kai, devilburns, platinum rei, ninsg veen, b, ..., and cc). it's greatly appreciated. (right now im having a little of a writer's block after not writing for so long.. it's as if im totally cut off from the story)

and ive not visited ff.net for quite a while.. so today im like so shocked.. i don't ever know what the hell they did to the layout.. it's horrible now. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Kai woke up. He was extremely grateful for that night's sleep. Now he felt refreshed, all ready for work. He did his morning preparations, ate his breakfast and was ready to go.

The door bell rang. Max had arrived. He went into house. _Kai didn't even lock the door._

Kai heard the door open. He came out of his room and saw Max on the sofa. 

"How did you come in?"  
"Your door wasn't locked."  
"What?????? I must be too tired yesterday."  
"haha."

Kai pouted. Max saw it. _He's cute at times._ Kai saw Max stifle a laughter.

"What now?" he started to growl.  
"Nothing. Let's go.

- - - 

Kai's day went on as usual. During lunch break, he decided to check on the boy.

He opened the door quietly. He was sitting up on his bed, and Max was chatting with him.

Rei turned. He turned back to Max, his eyes getting bigger. "Who is he?"  
"The person who brought you here." Max smiled at Rei. 

Rei let out a sigh of relief. His many years with an improper upbringing made him wary of strangers. "Hi." He greeted, tilting his head slightly . 

Kai walked over to them. "So how do you feel now?" he asked the boy. 

"Much better!" Rei smiled widely.  
"What's your name?"  
"Rei!"  


"Rei.. okay. Mine's Kai." Kai could not resist but lifted his hand to stroke Rei's hair. For a moment, there was eye contact, in which both of them quicly broke off. Kai swiftly withdrew his hand.

Rei blushed slightly, so did Kai, but Max was too happy to notice it. "So I'll leave it to the both of you then. I need to get back to work. See you, Kai. You too, Rei."

He then left, the room, leaving Kai alone with Rei. (a/n: okay. i can't resist this short note. im getting really happy at this part! *gets all excited!* they're together!!)

There was a short, uncomfortable silence. They didn't look at each other.

Kai got bothered. He broke the silence. 

"So how old are you this year?"  
"Sixteen. You?"  
"Twenty-two. By the way, how did you get into such a mess?" 

Rei looked up. Kai's eyes looked at him softly, intensely, it wasn't the usual hard stare he had.

Rei lowered his eyelids. "I was in a snuff fight." He started to tremble. 

"It's okay. I'm here." Kai could sense Rei's anxiety.

"It's all because of my dad. My mom died while giving birth to me. So he thought I was a curse. Due to her death, he started drinking heavily, getting violent whenever he got drunk. He also forced me to join in the snuff fights to get money for him to keep up his drinking habit. He's unemployed."

Rei looked up again, his eyes were getting watery. "I don't know what to do.. if I return home everything.. will just start again." He let out small sobs.

At this point of time, Kai was at a lost. He wasn't the type to comfort anyone, let alone someone he didn't know too well. _uhh..._ "I... "

The door opened and Max entered. "Hi again!" he said cheerfully, only to see Rei crying softly and Kai looking very lost. _Okay. So it was a mistake to let Rei be with Kai alone. Should have known._

He nudged Kai. "What did you do you idiot?" he whispered.  
"I don't know!! You ask him!" Kai got a bit irritated. "I DIDN'T do anything. I just asked him what happened, that's all."  
"Fine. Fine."

Max turned to Rei. "Anything the matter?"  
Rei was starting to calm down. He shook his head. "No. It has got nothing to do with Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes at Max. 

Rei interrupted them. "Umm.. Max? Can I have some time with Kai?"

Kai froze. "Sure, why not?" Max answered cheerfully. He left the room again. 

Kai felt extremely awkward. 

"Kai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I.. um. I would like to thank you." Rei slowly lifted his head, until his eyes met Kai's. 

* * * * * * * * * *

*lol* i love cliffhangers!!! don't you? ^_____^

haha. excuse me from my crap. i feel evil right now. *lol* and so ive decided to end it as a cliffhanger. 

Go visit my new site at h t t p : / / a s h e . j p okayk?? i bought it a month ago. my very first domain! and my blog has moved to h t t p : / / a s h e . j p / l o g / . 

Lastly.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or else i'll cry.   
bubbye!


	5. angel heart 5

ive not updated this fic for over a year! omg. i can't believe it too. im really sorry to everyone who actually waited, i feel horrible. beyblade has stopped airing here for quite a while, and after they aired a few beyblade 2002 eppys in end 2003 they shifted the time slot to thursday morning and obviously im in school so i can't watch. so ive sort of lost interest in beyblade after that (anyone wanna buy me the DVDs?). but at least im continuing the fic now!

to all reviewers, you're all so sweet for waiting!

as for the person who asked me what was snuff fights, i don't actually know, actually. it's just that ive got an old online friend long ago through a beyblade forum who said that her life was in a mess and she took part in snuff fights to get money and stuff. so i adopted that idea.

and... i don't know how to continue this story! im having a serious writer's block!

* * *

Kai just gazed at Rei. Rei had really beautiful features. Big golden eyes, smooth baby skin and that long silky black hair. He didn't understand how could anyone hurt such a sweet looking thing. (a/n: sweet looking thing.. lOL. he sounds like a girl). 

"Kai?" Rei blinked.

Kai snapped out of his trance. His face felt slightly hot.

Rei slowly brought his hands up to Kai's face. His fingers traced Kai's cheeks.  
"You're blushing, Kai." He let out a small giggle.

Kai's heart almost stopped. He looked down immediately. He never knew he could actually blush. He was usually very successful at hiding his feelings, until now. Since Rei saw, there was no point in pretending anymore.

He looked straight at Rei. Rei was a little red too. "You're red too."

"Uhh?" Rei's eyes became only bigger. He quickly retrieved his hand from Kai's face to touch his own. "I am?" He tilted his head and looked to the side, as if he was pondering over something.

"You are." Rei turned back, still not looking at Kai. He nodded a bit, "maybe."

He looked back at Kai and gave him a big smile. "It must be your blood then! Max said you donated some to me."

"Hey!" Kai pouted. He didn't know he could pout. He didn't know a lot of things.

* * *

It became a routine everyday. Kai would visit Rei after work, and they would chat a bit, or just enjoy each other's company. And as the days passed, Kai found himself getting closer emotionally to Rei. He looked forward to meeting Rei everyday. He would get all frustrated if he had to work overtime because that would mean lesser time with him. All this, even when he knew Rei for less than a week. 

Rei's wound was beginning to heal. It was his fifth day in hospital, and if things went well, he could be discharged in two days or so. What's more, Kai was paying his hospital bills, and he didn't want to be a burden anymore. Though he did not look forward to going home. That would be really terrifying.

He dreaded more as time passed, wishing that each second would just go by a little slower, especially the times spent with Kai. Whenever Kai was around, he felt safe, and a little dreamy. He loved that feeling.

* * *

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Kai asked worriedly. 

"..ya. I can't possibly stay here for ever. And i don't feel good, you're paying for everything!" Rei shook his head.

Then Kai remembered. He stuck his hand under Rei's bed and pulled out a big paper bag. "Open it, i think you'll like it."

Rei's eyes lit up. "It's for me?" He was really happy.

He undid the string that tied the bag, and peered into it. _Looks fuzzy._

He overturned the bag and a soft toy droppped out, into his lap. It was a black coloured cat, with big golden eyes. It was huge, 4 feet long and had a ribbon around it's neck.

"I happened to pass by this soft toy shop, and this kitten caught my eye. It looks like you, and so i thought you might like it."

"MMMM! I do!" Without thinking, Rei hugged Kai.

He wasn't prepared for the hug though, and fell backwards onto the bed, bringing Rei down with him at the same time. Rei's head fell on Kai's chest with a thud.

"ahhh!"  
"OW!"

Rei and Kai said at the same time, respectively. Kai frozed almost immediately. Rei was on him! He couldn't think straight. He just stared at Rei, his mind was a complete blank. The soft toy was squashed between them, preventing them from having any further contact. Kai was thankful for that, anymore than that and he might go...  
_Out of control._

When Rei became concious of what was going on, he quickly removed his arms from Kai's waist and sat up. "I'm so sorry!" He apologised profusely.

Kai started to sit up, too. _That was pretty dangerous. _. "I am glad you like it." He forced a smile. He heart was beating wildly inside. And he could feel his cheeks heating up.

Rei wasn't faring too well himself.

* * *

It was noon the next day. After being confined to a room for a week, Rei was restless and started pacing up and down in the room. It was a Sunday, and Kai said that he would treat him to lunch. Yay! 

After lunch 1, Kai drove Rei home.

In the car, Kai noticed that Rei fidgeted a lot. It wasn't like the Rei he knew the past week. He sensed fear in Rei.

Rei kept very quiet throughout the entire journey, but Kai decided that he should not poke his nose into other people's business so he refrained himself from asking Rei any questions.

After a long ride, they finally reached Rei's home. Rei hurriedly thanked Kai and went out of the car. He watched Rei as he entered the house and closed the door behind him.

Something told him that there were more things going behind the closed door. Kai drove his car a little further away from the house, until it was out of view and he parked it there. He came out and started walking towards the house.

* * *

1 sorry. imagine the lunch by yourself. my writer's block is getting from bad to worse, especially ive not written for years. 

Hope you liked this chapter. sorry for the long wait. i am angry at myself too, cuz im too lazy. and short chapters are my style! so if the chapter is really short. i am sorry! i don't know how to write long chapters! i get out of ideas easily! someone give me their writing talent!

this is the second time i publishing chapter 5, cuz i put it up yesterday but ffnet messed it up and i took it down.

and be sweet and **review**. the reviews are crucial to keep this fic going! and they make me happy too!

love,  
aishiteru


End file.
